A TALE OF TWO WORLDS: Part 2, Two Battles
by Glehnmarc-Hibburt
Summary: Illustrious Brightstar has renamed himself Belial, now he roams his hellish kingdom seeking four potential dark spirits to wreck vengeance on his creator, Alphaomega. But how will he go about it, and will he succeed?


**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Battles**

**Act I of Part 2**

Now the animals were wondrous and fanciful.

They ran around joyfully playing in the garden, all day long they enjoyed the sunshine, the river, everything in creation.

They did not have a care in Pterra Pherma they spoke to one another faster then a speeding cheetah…

…they _also_ conversed with the humans, the man and the woman welcomed it!

Several of the animals had long spoken to Clay and Ivory. Ivory loved animals, she could talk all day with them. Featherwax Loftytop was one such animal, a heron he was. He was inspired by Ivory and her love of the creator, and had made it his quest to get all animal-kind together to celebrate the Sabbath. He wished to put on a grand parade of praise and worship for the creator of life and non-life.

In the caverns of hell, Illustrious Apollyon Brightstar had renamed himself

Belial.

He had begun to make Sheol his _palace_. The fools who had chosen to follow him were slaves now building Belial, thrones…

Dark

Ominous

As he rove to and fro his black, sulphurous kingdom, Belial spied out four potential dark spirits and gathered them unto his scaly self.

He trained them in the ways of evil.

"Defeat fear!"

"Defeat com_pas_sion."

"Make suffering your friend!"

"Cause the creator pain by trampling on all that is righteous…

…and soon you'll be immune to these…

…hellish surroundings."

So Belial trained them not for an assault on the creator _himself_, but rather on His crea_tion_.

On the trees!

On the fields!

On the hills!

On the mountains!

On the seas!

On the animals!

And finally

On…the…_humans_!

"But how will I get through to the material world? How will I get through the gate way!"

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Battles**

**Act II of Part 2**

So Belial planned to launch a red herring attack on the angelic hosts and sneak his prize demons through the portal…

…and so it began…

After Alphaomega had been seen leaving for Pterra Pherma Belial doth sent his demons to fight the Almighty's angels.

While two immortal armies fought…

Destructive

Ill-tempt

Ruinous

Squall

…went through the portal to Pterra Pherma and lay in wait for their chosen master.

During the battle Archangel Michael (once Brightstar's closest friend) saw Belial slip from the fight and head for the gateway, before Belial got there, Michael barred his way. The archangel tried in vain to persuade Belial to became Illustrious once again, but if his chosen master the Omnipotent One could not change the mind of Apollyan, _he_ didn't have a chance in heaven!

Belial commanded Michael to get out of the way.

Michael levelled his sword with Belial's chest.

Belial hissed.

"Sssso, Michael you have taken to the sword as well I sssee."

Michael's voice was steady.

"Only to those who betray my lord and master, whom seek to rob, steal and destroy! Your desire is to bring terror and mayhem to Pterra Pherma. I _cannot allow_ it!"

"Then you will feel my blade!"

Hot sweat dripped from Belial's face.

"You could have had it all! You should have _joined_ me Michael - together we would have ruled the very UNIVERSE! **Utopia** Could have been ours!"

"I don't side with the mentally unstable!"

"WAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!"

Hatred rippled through Apollyan. Archdemon, archangel commenced battle…

Swordplay echoed down the corridors of heaven.

Gold metal clashed against silver metal

Jabs

Parries

Ducking

Weaving

Jumps

Step-backs

Belial now had the portal at his back with a sharp unanticipated move Belial's scaly foot was on Michael's chest, one solid shove sent Michael reeling backward into heavenly battle. Belial was through the portal.

Gabriel helped Michael to his feet.

"I must stop whatever Belial wants to do on Pterra Pherma!"

Michael gasped.

"Then who will lead the battle up here?"

Gabriel asked.

Michael gave him his sword.

"Me!"

Gabriel shrieked.

"But I just proclaim things!"

But Michael was already on his way.

Before Michael could get through the gateway, Utopia was filled with the presence of the Almighty.

"Stay your hand, Michael."

"But he's getting - "

"_Stay_ your hand. My dear creation, do not give into the anger the waves through your heart, Archangel, for this is how Illustrious fell. You will end up no better than the devil himself."

Michael bowed his head.

"Yes, Your Magesty. I hear and obey."

Swords still clashed in the heaven … angels continued to fight back the forces of Sheol. Gabriel, obviously uncomfortable with sword in hand urged the forces of Utopia remain steadfastly in this grisly task of warfare.

What a mockery … this supposed place of peace had _twice_ become a battlefield.

"HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS SHALL I BARE!"

The Almighty's voice boomed ... the swordplay stopped ... the demons fled ... their task complete.

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Battles**

**Act III of Part 2**

Despite Featherwax's animal parade of praise and worship the atmosphere of Pterra Pherma had begun to feel –

weird.

Uneasiness had come to the creature's of Pterra Pherma some of the dreams the animals had been getting felt as if they were about to be confirmed –

about to come true.

Visions of falling stars and blacker darkness –

a darkness more sinister than night herself.

Something was wrong

Something not right was about to occur

A paradigm shift was in store

But what could it _possibly_ be?

And was there anything they could do to stop this –

'thing'

from happening?

Anything they could do to halt this –

'non-good'?

Was there away to turn back the creepy fingers of this –

'blacker darkness'?

Some of the animals denied the feeling they were getting…the squeezing of their insides...Surely something 'non-good' could not exist…Especially here in this beautiful place…This place made by the Almighty, King of all that is _good_ and _pure_.

This place called

'Paradise Garden'.

Then it did happen

The dreams and nightmares _did_ come true.

From out of their hiding places…

Destructive

Ill-tempt

Ruinous

Squall

…emerged and began to exact their master's revenge on creation; they tore at trees with their talons … spilling fruit everywhere … smearing them into the soil … they picked up rocks hurling them at the animals…

Clay and Ivory looked on misunderstanding it all, no knowledge to explain what was happening … what it even _was_!

The demons continued defacing nature. In all this chaos and upheaval a creature looked on in amazement. It marvelled at the strength of these outlandish beings.

The creature was Serpent.

A very suave and crafty animal…

…the craftiest animal in all Eden.

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Battles**

**Act IV of Part 2**

The unholy host of Belial turned their attention on the masterpiece of Pterra Pherma.

The male and the female

The man, the woman

Clay and Ivory.

Still utterly confused, they stared as these demons from hell began to advance on them. The demons shoved aside bush and animal.

Belial looked on with evil delight.

"The creator's image is about to be MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRED, HA-HA!"

Suddenly a great wind came from the skies; it swept down with incredible force. It swept up Belial's puppets and threw them against the mountains. Belial was enraged! In his madness he ordered his demons to charge their creator.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The Great I Am cried out in despair.

"Why do you nibble the hand of your maker, Apollyan?"

Out of thin air chains were found around the wrists of Belial's chosen four, Alphaomega spoke to them.

"Until such time I choose to release you, you will be tied in chains at the bottom of the Sirrogitt river."

Fuming Belial went back through the portal.

All that was left of creation was devastation. Iniquity was forged in Utopia and now evil had set his foot on Pterra Pherma.


End file.
